<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hurt by MissJessicaAndie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064917">Hurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie'>MissJessicaAndie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Farah flirts with the wrong person and consequently puts herself in a dangerous situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Harvey/Saul Silva, Farah Dowling &amp; Ben Harvey &amp; Saul Silva, Farah Dowling &amp; Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fate or Winx</p><p> </p><p>Notes: Sooo this happened its rough and it's been in my drafts for over a week. I promise I'll update at least secrets soon too but I wanted to get this finished. There is attempted sexual assault and references to being drugged and there isn't a warning for that so if you are sensitive to it, please don't read. X</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sharp stone of the wall in the corridor that leads to the teachers suites presses uncomfortably into her back as hands roam freely across her slim body. She should stop them, doesn't want this not really but her head is fuzzy and it's hard to concentrate.</p><p>“You are hot, do you know that?” His voice is a heavy pant in her ear, breath hot and ripe with the stench of pure alcohol and it forces an involuntary flinch. Blinking to try to clear her blurry eyes, she scolds herself; drinking was a big mistake and she should know better really than to use such a vice when dealing with pain. Luckily she's pretty sure she avoided any stray students on the walk back, can't imagine seeing a man half dragging the headmistress home is something that should be gossip. Something feels wrong in the back of her mind, how many glasses did she actually have? </p><p>His rough hand digs into her side as he leans in for a kiss that she won't allow, this has gone to far. He's not who she wants, too rough where he should be soft and too unfamiliar to be attentive in the way she knows the man she truly desires would be. The alcohol that gave her the confidence to wear the revealing dress is wearing off and as she gazes down at her body, doubt sets in. It's cut low, far lower than she would usually wear as headmistress and barely appropriate really but since Luna was the one to throw the party there's no way she would let the Queen outshine her, in her own school. Starting across the top of her breasts it's every bit a sparkled party dress, black lace and jewels as it falls to the floor, high splits each side and she knows it makes her legs look impossibly longer. The man in front of her is blonde, a soldier of Lunas she's pretty certain and she can tell now that he has dark thoughts, that of everyone she could have flirted with, she's picked the worst one. </p><p>The hand gripping her side is borderline painful as his tongue comes out to swipe across her lips and it becomes horribly clear that this needs to end now. Pushing him away gently, her feet barely hold her up as she tries to stand on her own. “I think I can find my own way back.” The words sound slurred even to her ears and hurt flickers in his eyes for no more than a second before they darken; fear prickling across her skin. Anger is flaring in him and she can feel it without magic, it's a royal fuck up, too far away from anyone to be able to get help if she needs it and taking a deep breath she tries to call her magic. Nothing, not even a flicker. </p><p>“What did you do to me?” Nights of drinking with her best friends has given her a tolerance towards the substance and now, even with her brain struggling to function, she's certain alcohol isn't solely responsible. </p><p>“You think you can just tease me and then drop me. No, you want this. I want this.” Shoving her roughly back into the wall, a cry escapes her lips from the pain as his hand wraps around her throat. Hands coming up to try and scratch him as he lifts her body roughly by the neck until her feet leave the floor. The fear spikes and she wonders idily if the headmaster will feel it through the bond or whether whatever the man has given her is dulling that too. Teeth finding the skin above her dress he bites down hard and tears spring to her eyes, it hurts like hell and she wants him away from her. “You can't fool me, throwing yourself all over me, you want it rough and I’ll give you that.” The hand around her throat tightens and she gasps trying to draw in breath as the word falls quietly from her mouth. The biting continues across her chest and it’s agony, she’s sure he’s drawing blood. It feels like she's swallowed sandpaper, her voice raspy and limbs heavy as she tries to make them co-operate.</p><p>“Stop.” It makes no difference and she kicks out, desperately trying to make contact. “Let me go, don't touch me.” Pulling her forward slightly she’s relieved just for a second before he forces her back, head cracking the stone as his free hand trails past the dress and up across her thigh. “What did you give me? Stop!” Throat constricting again, he growls at her lowly as she flails wildly and desperately. </p><p>“Let her go.” The man holding her freezes but doesn't release his grip and despite the pressure on her windpipe the voice makes it easier to breathe. His tone is low and cold but the familiarity of it is relieving, he’s come for her; her own real life knight in shining armour. The attacker looks up towards the voice and she chances a glance as well. </p><p>Silva stands further down the corridor, arms crossed over his chest as fury pours from him in waves, she watches as his eyes darken, taking in the hand on her throat and the one hidden up her dress. He looks good, even in the low light of the corridor the dark shirt and jeans do wonders for his body. “Let her go. Now” He steps forward menacingly and she barely has a second to suck in a breath as she falls, suddenly released. Heavy legs buckling beneath her; body hitting the floor hard. Concern flits through her fast and she's startled to realise it must be the bond, somehow still there. “I suggest you get the hell out of our school, now. I can help her home from here.” Pushing upright takes a tremendous amount of effort but she forces herself to slump against the wall, turning to look at the man who makes her skin crawl she can see his confidence fading, his hand balled into a fist as he debates whether or not to listen. Backing off he obviously decides his chances aren't great and he raises his arms in surrender, she agrees; Saul Silva is a strong and powerful man and she knows that from decades of fighting beside him. </p><p>“No harm done.” Raising a hand to her hair reveals some of the curls falling lose as she continues around to tentatively poke the wet lump forming, forcing a wince; eyes fluttering shut as her body feels weak from the lack of oxygen. There's a distinct possibility that she might pass out as she tries to take a shaky breath. Forcing her eyes back open she needs to tell him, they need to know. </p><p>“Saul- he drug-drugged me.” Grey eyes narrowing he closes the distance between them, advancing on the man and placing himself between the two; she can feel the pure rage he exudes.</p><p>“What did you give her?” Even with her swimming vision she doesn't miss the smirk on the soldiers face falter as Silva slams him into the wall. “Don’t make this worse for yourself.” </p><p>“Its just a magic suppressor, it should wear off-” Eyes drifting closed she tries to focus on the conversation. </p><p>“Farah. Stay awake.” The voice is familiar but she can't place it in the darkness, it sounds like an order, shouted from very far away. Something cold meets her cheek and she's gone. </p><p>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Saul -x-x-x-x-x-x-x- </p><p>“Farah?” Throwing the man aside he lunges for his fairy as she slumps sideways but he isn't fast enough to prevent her face meeting the cold ground. “Hey, Farah? Can you hear me?” Tapping her cheek doesn't rouse her and his fear spikes, footsteps and a glance behind him reveals the man has run; but it's okay, he’ll spend the rest of his life hunting him down if that's what it takes. Taking a deep breath he runs his eyes over her, taking in the details, the purpling bruise starting to form around her throat and the blood in her hair. He growls when he notices the bite marks on her chest, the skin broken and bruised and he knows they’ll be other bruises below her dress. A touch of the skin on her arms reveals she's freezing and he wishes he had his jacket. </p><p>Pulling his phone from his pocket, he dials the familiar number without looking, his other hand finding her pulse. </p><p>“Saul?” His friends voice is laced with sleep but there's no time to feel bad about it. </p><p>“Ben, I need help.” The words are harried, panicked and he knows that it's picked up on. </p><p>“Whats the matter? What's happened?” Rustling in the background and then a bang indicate his friend’s up and moving. </p><p>“Farah. It's Farah.” His heart is racing as the adrenaline from his rage begins to wear off, terror replacing it and not for the first time he curses Ben for not staying in the staff quarters, preferring a room off of the greenhouse. </p><p>“Take a deep breath, I need you to tell me what's wrong so I know what I need to do.” </p><p>“She's been drugged, he said it was a magic suppressor.” He hears the gasp but continues on. “I think she hit her head too, it's bleeding and there's bruises. Pulse is thready. She's freezing.”</p><p>“Where are you?” </p><p>“The halls corridor. Can I move her?” </p><p>“Do you think she hurt her neck or back?” Flashing through the events in his mind he sighs.</p><p>“No I don't think so.” </p><p>“Who’s room is closest?”</p><p>“Mine.” </p><p>“Right, lift her gently and support her neck. Get her to your room, lay her on her side and press something onto the bleeding. Try and get her warm. I'm on my way.” </p><p>“Okay.” Snapping his phone shut, he pockets it and gently pushes his arms beneath her; tucking her head into his curved arm and the other under her legs. Lifting her from the floor slowly, he cradles her to his chest as he hurries down the hallway to his suite. It's takes a small shift in position to get a hand free to open the door and it shocks him how light she is these days, never has been particularly heavy but he can tell she's lost weight. Her chill seeps into his own skin as he crosses his small living area into the bedroom, thankful that he left the lamp on and even more thankful the comforter is already pulled back so he doesn't have to try to manoeuver it out of the way. Tenderly he lays her down, head on his pillow and rolls her gently onto her side; her lack of reaction making his heart thump painfully. Crossing his room makes him feel too far from her and so he's snatches the bandages up quickly from his kit and raises the thermostat before hurrying back to her side; grabbing the extra blankets from his dresser. Ditching his shoes he carefully climbs onto the bed behind her, pulling the comforter over her body and adding the extra blankets; tucking her in tight as her unrolls the bandages. Taking a few he leans in to get a better look, his fingers gently sweeping tendrils of hair away from the bleeding wound. It doesn’t look as bad as he’d imagined and he sighs in relief, firmly pressing the compress onto it, holding it in place. His other hand moves to her neck to find her pulse, it’s difficult to find but once he does he freezes; keeping track, worried that it will suddenly disappear. </p><p>The door clicks announcing Bens arrival and he listens as the heavy footsteps close in on them, he’s by their side in seconds. “How is she?” His voice is laced with concern and Saul is beyond pleased he's there, he can fix her.</p><p>“No change.” His voice is croaky, worried. Gods she has to be okay, he’s never seen her look so lifeless and fury rises in him once more as he remembers the mans hands all over her. </p><p>Ben’s eyes glow, his gaze running over her as he assesses. “Well he definitely drugged her, I have something that should counteract the effects but it's basic. Without knowing specifically what he gave her I can only treat generic. How's her pulse?” </p><p>“Weak but there.” </p><p>“Lift her head.” Taking a bottle from his bag the medic unstoppers it while he waits for him to follow his instruction. Hand on the back of her neck her lifts her gently, hair tickling his fingers as he tips her back; one hand still pressed on the wound. Once they've gotten it down her throat and he's sure she won't choke he lays her back down, moving so Ben can stitch her head. </p><p>“What happened?” His friends voice is quiet in the low light. </p><p>“I was keeping an eye on her, we had a fight earlier and I know she likes a drink when she's had a bad day.” He sighs, rubbing a hand over his forehead, reaching the other for her hand under the mounds of blankets. “I saw her dance with him and then my attention slipped for a minute. I realised she must of left and I just wanted to make sure she got back alright.” Swallowing thickly he tries not to feel hurt by his next words. “Gods if she was just taking him back with her I swear I wouldn't have intervened, it would have hurt like hell but I wouldn't have.” </p><p>Ben nods, suturing away quietly. “But when I turned the corner- he had her pinned against the wall by her throat, hand up her dress and she was telling him to stop-.” They both flinch, aware that drunk and drugged anything could have happened. “He dropped her and she hit the floor so hard, she was clearly trying to stay awake and she told me he'd slipped her something. Jesus Ben, I could have killed him. You should of seen her just laying in the corridor, I was trying to find out what he’d given her when she lost consciousness, he escaped while I was distracted.” </p><p>“I told Luna on my way, obviously I didn't have much to tell her but she’ll be by in the morning none the less.” He's relieved that Ben at least seems to be productive.</p><p>“I couldn't protect her, fuck, Ben if I can't even watch out for her within these walls-.” Wincing he trails off, pushing away the tears threatening to fall at the thought of what could have happened. </p><p>“You DID protect her. Farah’s an impressive fighter but between the drink and magic suppressor she would have lost consciousness whether you were there or not.” It doesn't bare thinking about and his stomach rolls. Finished with his task his friend climbs from the bed, clearing up and they both freeze when the blonde twitches. </p><p>“Farah?” She sighs but doesn't wake. He feels through the bond that her magic is ebbing back and he lets out his own sigh of relief. “Its coming back, her magic.”</p><p>“Good, she’ll heal faster if it does. Here, apply this to her chest for me?” Taking the tub of salve he balks as he takes in the bites and bruising. “Rub it on any bruising and abrasions you can see.” </p><p>Once they've done as much as they can he sends Ben to sleep on the couch, and pulls a chair beside her to keep vigil. Thoughts a thousand miles away.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Farah -x-x-x-x-x-x-x- </p><p>The first thing that registers is her aching body and the pounding headache, thumping in her skull. Blinking her eyes open warily she knows immediately where she is, has been here often enough; though not in his bed. She's in Sauls room and stretching her fingers reveals that the man himself isn't far away. Lowering her gaze she finds him in a chair, still in his clothes and worry on his face as his eyes snap towards her. </p><p>“Farah.” It's a breathy whisper in the almost darkness and she smiles gently, tiredley at him. Releasing her hands his own move to her cheeks as he leans forward, brushing his lips over her forehead. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“What happened? How did I-?” Memory begins to flood back to her, how stupid she had been for letting her guard down and how he'd saved her once more. “You came for me?” </p><p>“Of course I did.” There's hurt in his eyes at her surprise and she winces as she tries to move to sit up. Jumping from the chair he's beside her, lifting gently until she's lent against the pillows. </p><p>“I'm sorry.” </p><p>“You scared the hell out of me.” Eyes darkening she knows he's reliving what happened.</p><p>“I just wanted to have some fun, to be wanted.” Blushing at her own admission she turns away, eyes drifting over the room. </p><p>“You think I don't want you?” </p><p>“You said-?’ Mind drfiting back to their earlier argument, the pain and shame she had felt when she walked away.</p><p>“I know what I said.” Fingers on her chin force her gently back to meet his face, painted with horror. “I never ever sad I didn't want you. I need you Farah, more than anything and gods it was difficult saying no to you.” </p><p>“Then why?” They had been talking in her office when she had finally, unexpectedly and completely randomly kissed him. It had been amazing, years of pent up tension and desire between them released for just a minute or two as he'd responded just as eagerly. Then he’d stopped and backed away, she hadn't taken that well.</p><p>“I meant what I said, I was giving you an out. Farah, I have wanted you forever but I want it all with you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you and holy hell if you needed just one night i’d probably give you that too but it would hurt. I just, I can't have that with you and walk away. I can't, I-” He stands, pacing beside the bed in the small gap, tense and frustrated.</p><p>“But I want it all.” He freezes. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I want it all, I'm sure one night would be incredible but I want you. All of you. To be with only you.” She can see the hope in his eyes as he moves back towards her. </p><p>“Then why?” </p><p>“I didn't realise that's what you were trying to tell me, it felt like a rejection and it hurt.” Shifting slightly a moan escapes her lips as she gazes down at her chest, bile rising in his throat; he's by her side immediately. </p><p>“Are you okay? I should get Ben.” Grabbing his hand she pulls him closer and he perches on the edge of the bed, a hand coming up to her face to brush her hair behind her ear. </p><p>“I was stupid tonight.” His mouth becomes a hard line. “I was hurting and I just wanted, I don't even know what I wanted. I was never going to take him home.” Eyes darkening he forces a little smile but she can see the pain he feels.</p><p>“When I noticed you were gone- when I turned that corner and saw- I can't explain the rage, the fear and when your eyes closed. Gods I thought I'd lost you.” Raising her own hand to his cheek she cups it gently, one of his own moving to cover it. </p><p>“Never. Thank you.” Eyes suddenly heavy she blinks, her hand drooping. </p><p>“Always Farah. You should get some sleep, Luna will be round in the morning and Bens here. You're safe.” She feels his arms shift as he ever so gently lowers her back down in the bed. Reaching a drowsy hand out she taps next to her and after a moment he joins her, pulling her into him. </p><p>Forcing her eyes open she meets his own sparkling ones, a soft smile on his face as he holds her. “Kiss me.” </p><p>“Are you sure? After what-” </p><p>“For goodness sake, please do as you're told.” Smirking he leans into her, his breath tickling her lips.</p><p>“Yes Miss Dowling.” Lips connecting she groans quietly, it's heaven, it's home and keeping it chaste he pulls away, eyes impossibly dark. “Tomorrow.” Her eyes flutter shut at the promise, safe in her specialists arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>